The Crown 2/Credits
Full credits for The Crown 2. Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures presents In association with Regency Enterprises A Bad Robot Production A Movie Land Animation Studios film The Crown 2 Closing Directed by Rodney Rothman Produced by Ted V. Miller, p.g.a. J. J. Abrams, p.g.a. Chris Meledandri, p.g.a. Screenplay by Paul Briggs Glenn Ficarra Story by Peter Ramsey Based on the Television Series "The Crown" by Peter Morgan Jamie Chung Chris Pratt Dana Gaier Gal Gadot Bex Taylor-Klaus Mike Myers George Lopez John C. Reilly Damon Wayans Jr. Albert Brooks with Ray Romano and Athena Karkanis Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Sabrina Plisco Executive Producers Clark Spencer Peter Morgan Christina Steinberg Music by Henry Jackman Production Designer Max Boas Director of Photography Phil Méheux Visual Effects Supervisor John Knoll Visual Effects Producer Glen McIntosh Animation Director Doug Sweetland Art Director Benjamin Plouffe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Music Supervisor Paul Watling Head of Story Anthony Dominguez Head of Layout Thomas Hannivan Head of Character Animation Joshua Beveridge Supervising Animators Harry Lopez Angus MacLane Alexandra Welker Neil Yamamoto Laurent De la Chapelle Tony Sereno Supervising Digital Producer Joseph Izzo Production Manager Anthony Nisi Digital Producer Lisa Jacqueline Bechard CG Supervisors Pablo Helman Carlos Cabral Larry Wu Zach A. Parrish Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editors Nia Hansen Shannon Mills Sound Designer Ren Klyce Crawl Art Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Christi Soper Hilt, CSA Cast Additional Voices Katherine Sarafian Alan Meyerson Bill Farmer Alma Varsano Ethan Sheely Randy Thom Jake Gyllenhaal Scott Hunter Scott Menville Sandra Echeverría Chris Stover James Cameron Henry Jackman Alan Tudyk Sarah Silverman Chris Pratt Christopher Barnett Joshua Beveridge Lorne Balfe Daniel Pemberton Gary Summers Michael Easton James Newton Howard Rupert Gregson-Williams Emma Elizabeth Shannon Gary Rydstrom Miren De La Cruz Ella Ray Tara Strong Martin Lawrence Jeff Saville Townsend Coleman Mona Marshall Brandon Nguyen Rob O'Neill Peter Falls Ava Acres Jack McBrayer Bob Peterson Michael Silvers Mark Christopher Lawrence Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Steven Spielberg Additional Story Material by Daniel Zettl Thomas Hannivan Story Story Artists Dirk Van Dulmen Josh Cooley Cody Cameron Daniel Lafrance Lorraine Howard Ennio Torresan Serguei Kouchnerov Henry Miller Henry Selick Ralph Eggleston Diana Rodriguez Peter Paul Bautista Heiko Von Drengengerg Additional Story Artists Paul Watling Meghan Malloy Kunkleman Sharon Bridgeman Paula Assadourian Irina Cuadra Eric Darnell Simon Bluethenkranz Christophe Lourdelet Douglas Lovelace Alessandro Carloni Jennifer Yuh Nelson Katherine Ramos Lino Lillian Ritchie Stephanie Heider Editorial Art Department Art Department Manager Kathryn Couture Character Design Jin Kim Nick Bruno Michael V. Schroeder Ralph Eggleston Eric Guillon Colin Stimpson Daniel Fernandez Casas Charlez McZolico Shiyoon Kim Matthieu Gosselin Additional Character Design Amélie Peyrache Annika Boman Jessica Stone Guillaume Bugeas Visual Development Artists Quallie Celi Olly Alvarez Mark Forbes Chris Williams Christopher James McQuisco Ted Lawrence Lauren Zolick Brian Copenhagen Ernie Rinard Jesus Alonso Iglesias Robbi Rodriguez Jason Latour Sara Duran-Singer Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Jill Culton Kyle Rapone Jeffrey M. Thompson Set Designers Yarrow Cheney Loic Rastout Anaël Bouin Matthieu Gosselin Paul Mager Vincent Massy de la Chesneraye Brett Nystul Edwin Rhemrev Benoit Tranchet Aymeric Seydoux Previsualization Modeling Character Modeling Artists Joy Hyeun Chung Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Sabina Suarez Basanta Brandon Lawless Ramón López Seco de Herrera Lorraine Harte Fitzgerald Irene Matar Alena Wooten-Tottle Lou Hamou-Lhadj Michael Krummhoefener John Singh Pottebaum Mark Tiberius Henne Julie Chu Yew Yee Mike Sungjoon Hong Jean-Pascal Berthiaume Jacob Van Valkenburg Sets and Props Modeling Artists Julien Kaspar Christina Garcia Weiland Jane Wang Paul Armstrong Charlotte Cuvelier Raymond V. Wong Josh West Sophie Vincelette Cassandre Marchetti Thibault Colonges Facial Modeling Artists Alessandro Bonora Richard Raimbault Gustav Ahren Roja Huchez Howard Sly Jinwoo Lee Peter Syomka Modeling Coordinator Ethan Owen Rigging Character Technical Directors Luis San Juan Pallares Claudia Chung Sanii Ryan Stankevish Stephen Platt Johann Francois Coetzee Uma Havaligi Weera Tom Wichitsripornkul Christian Haniszewski Sabina Suarez Basanta Hessan Bensmaine Éric Skjoid Mauhourat Nicolas Combecave Michael Anthony Navarro Jorge A. Cereijo-Perez Iker J. de los Mozos Dave Komorowski Jennifer R. Downs Rigging Coordinator Xinmin Zhao Surfacing Surfacing Artists Jonathan Williams Kathleen Good Christopher Gunderson Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Stephen Heneveld Jennifer Stephenson Newlin Lisa Slates Connors Lisa Briggs Sachs Sydney L. West Jeffrey M. Beaver Krystal McCrummen Yen-Min Hu Émilie Charpentier Emmanuelle Couture Matthew Callaghan Jose A. Rodriguez Layout Layout Artists Jean-Christophe Poulain Kendra Vander Vliet Leita Katherine Lewis Jules Eschliman Jones Fred Peci-Evesque Theophile Bondoux Damon O'Briene Thomas de Maleingreau Hyunjoo Yang Travis Yohnke André Alvarenga Jessica McLaughlin Tom Danen Juan Antonio Ferrer Melian Juan Diego Lugo Juan Moreno Edouard Sisternas Layout Finaling Lead Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Layout Finaling Artists Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Fausto Estrada Guerrero Anthony Rispoli Sadaf Sydea Multani Anthony Defoe Emi Tahira Linh Mai Nguyen Chan Daniel Laczkowski Stereo Layout Lead Jocelyne Theresa Ward Stereo Layout Artists Kevin Viragh-Begert Jessica Minh Giang Letia Katherine Lewis David Andrew Maldonado Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Daniel Sandoval-Guillen Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Eid Shawqui Fakhouri Martin Jameson Schultz Lucy Bowden Layout Coordinator Jennifer S. Williams Animation Character Animators Larry LaPisco Ron Kurniawan Todd Yeun I. Martinez Kevin Bolen Chris McKinnon Daniel Paul David Silverman Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Simone Andrew Brundisini Diana Rodriguez James Likowski Axelle Cheriet Gini Cruz Santos Mario Ryan Dominguez Léo-Paul Mennessier François-Xavier Bologna Glen McIntosh Nick Levenduski Jimmy Wu Tomoyuki Harashima Mark Donald Carlos Fernandez Puértolas Steven "Shaggy" Hornby Philippe Le Brun Pedro "Qcho" Sanz Xavier Trudeau-Deschenes Angus MacLane Alexandra Rodriguez Lee Alexander Alex Lay Constantin Dracopoulos Su Young (Nicole) Myung Gabriel Silva Fazzloni Hsin-Jou (Joy) Lou Ariella Myers-Colet Louis-Guy Dumais Maude Beaumier-Breton Hsing-Yin (Ellie) Wu Danny Dimian Tim Alexander Rob Bredow Jill Culton Shiyoon Kim Monica Rois-Ramirez Miguel-Angel Gomez-Saez Clémentine Tronel Elisabeth Franklin Constantine Pedram Goshtasbpour Chris Lentz Dave Mah Jon Mead Tom McGrath Phil Lord Christophe Archambault Cristiano De Almeida Mourato Pierre Gobillard Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Katherine Sarafian Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Mark Haralabosz Yfantidis Virgil Manning Jillian Brooke Roberts Clarence "Boola" Robello Sergio Dias Steve Oh Pidge Gunderson Simon Zizan Black Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Pedro de la Llave Bex Taylor-Klaus Christopher Whittier Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Stephen Hoogendyk Andrew Synowiec Joe Holisco Aooiockisco Alixoliopos Elena Ø Alexa Jennifer Kaminski Dane Golal Ez Zwick Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Travis Yohnke Joseph Oh Sarah Sues Ryan Lee Dane Miller Alex Zemke Yuhon Ng Benson Shum Victoria Living Stone Gwen De La Cruz Tim Z. Millisco Katie Miller Chris Williams Kevin Webb Christopher James McQuisco Bob Peterson Ron Zorman Lenka Zuckova Crowd Animators Chris McKinnon Tim Miller Travis Mendoza Madeline Montero Diana Cruz Tim Peeler Tracy Morgan Diego Supervía Mezquiriz Christopher K. Jefferies "CJ" Valerie Lettera-Spletzer Tamora Jean Calhoun Chris Rackushiak Harry Miller Larry Woong Ryan Potter Ryan Stankevish Animation Fixers Christopher Miller Gary Rydstrom Miren De Andrade David Pascal Cody Cameron Karl Nelson Jeffrey Lopez Steve Carell John DeMita Will Lopez José Woong Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lee Pipeline Pipeline Manager Harry Miller Pipeline Technical Directors Luiz Philippe Peixoto Rick Hromadka Thomas Laffin Timothy Nguyen Dominic Nguyen Jeff Panko Tom Miller Pipeline Engineers Robert Zemeckis Rob Bredow Kelly L'Estrange Wendy Seddon Jorge Sanchez Ian Farnsworth Daniel Miller Pipeline Coordinator Blessan Abraham Character Effects Character Effects Manager Mark Santoni Character Effects Artists Christopher Otto Gallagher Frédéric Valz-Gris Ruth Kim Jin Kowalski Tamouze Jaafar Arnout Pierre-Yves Lefebvre Christopher Alex Logan Jay Sung Joon Banks Alexander Prigarin Jimmy Tsai Milo Riccarand Francois-Maxence Desplanques Konstantinos Panagiotopoulos Takashi "Tak" Yoshida Rameshbabu Morkonda Sethuraman Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Douglas Stichbury Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Norman Moses Joseph Steven Clay Hunter Stephen Gregory Iker J. de los Mozos Jean Louis Capron Character Effects Coordinator Allison Cussigh Crowds Simulation Character Simulation Artists Richard Van Cleave Jr. Reggie Chiang Verse Joanette Iker J. de los Mozos Michael Josephson Dan Chuba Christopher C. Griffin Reginald Amukoshi Emulva Anthony A. Apodaca Christine Waggoner Nicole Paradis Grindle Sets & Props Simulation Artists Miller Knestrict Dan Hermansen Ian Connor Harris Vandernoot David Tesi Mark Spevick Jared Sandrew Jimmy Tsai Tom McGrath Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Daniel Sandoval-Guillen David Andrew Maldonado Tom Schultz Gwen Stacy Jordan Kerner Dave Wilson Johnny Manziel Simulation Coordinator John Hwang Effects Effects Artists Don Hall Christopher Rodriguez Keith Daniel Klohn Michael K. O'Brien Tuong-Van Ngoc Tran Keith Daniel Klohn Rita Ryack Joey Carrasco Sallie Martino Gwen Nguyen Arturo Junvencio Aguilar Sarah Beth Eisinger Dana Belben Gregory Rodriguez Anthony Defoe David DeJuan Jenny Harder Alex Tang Shyh-Chyuan Huang Christian Olan-Geddes Alex Lay Romain Privat de Fortunié Jean-François Hereng Christophe Vazquez Charles Seignolle Lighting & Compositing Lead Lighting & Compositing Artists Jean-Louis Kalifa Kimberly Liptrap Nick Pitt-Owen Tyler Shelton Tony Leondis Sarah Nguyen Chris Sanders Key Lighting & Compositing Artists Vandana Reddy Sahrawat Milton Rodriguez-Rios Guillaume Desbois Thomas Dairain Leslie Herbert Fernanda Tavares Catherine Saint-Hilaire Lighting & Compositing Artists Francesco Giroldini Jose Guinea Montalvo Hajime Nakamura Nacho Blasco Dominguez Yezi Xue Harry Gundersen Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Rupali Parekh-Sharma Jin Aiah Villanueva Jevin Iching Hong Gabriel Coupal-Savard Elizabeth Hauser Hemme Jessica Morrison Hogan Zoe Peck Eyler Liu Xiangyu YuFan Linda Chang P. Jasmine Katatikarn Lynn Karabaich Bacino Angel Camacho-Torres Rosalinda Malibiran Erb Youngwoong Jang Jennifer Margaret Nordmark Christina Raymond Cunningham Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Lætitia Yung-Chaupitre Vandana Reddy Sahrawat Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Raghuram Palasamudram Mathieu Cassagne Brune-Marie de Miscault Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Thomas Michael DesJardins Jean-Pierrick Muggianu Romaon Silva Macedo Alfonso De la Cruz Luis Carrasco Lok Ming Hwa Jennier Leigh King Guillem Ramsia de Soto Miguel Lleras Villaveces Benjamin Min Huang Jonathan Fletcher Moore Christopher Kent Erickson Jose L. Ramos Serrano Norman Moses Joseph Abraham Franklin Tseng Alexandra "Lexy" Poston David Silverman Roy Conli Hailee Steinfeld Amber Stewart Lunderville Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Sébastien Vazquez Evelyn Williams Jeffrey Martinez Christopher James McQuisco David Wayne Satchwell Christian Schermerhorn Christina Adia Wang Susan Weeks Matthew Thomas Wheeler Bob Wiatr Shane Christopher Wicklund Sahaya Ramesh Bosco Jared Burke Lynn Basas Tim Best Jeffrey Kasunic Mark McGregor Dale Drummond Kirsten Drummond Leonard Baez Maldonado Marta G. Sotodosos Matte Painting Matte Painters Thomas Roland Johnson Bethany Nguyen Mikael Genachte-Le Bail Onesimus Nuernberger Natalie Franscioni-Karp Michael Wei Mao Andrew Cunningham Jeffrey Gribble Matte Painting Coordinator Gina Shay Image Finaling Image Finaling Manager Jim McLean Image Finaling Leads Tom Cabrera Gabriel Guy Timothy Nguyen Ian Farnsworth Erik Strauss Yannick Dinant Richard Hollander Image Finaling Artists Guillem Ramsia de Soto Robin Ricordeau Marion Roger Lynda Tranchier Valentin Tuil Lætitia Yung-Chaupitre Jeffrey Edwards Christian Kambey Vincent Chedru Danny Breeze Osmel Carrizo Pierric Danjou Cristian Hinz Jung Hun Kim Lucy Maxian Meredith Moulton Image Finaling Coordinator Enrique Campos Encinales Look Development Look Development Artists Benjamin Min Huang Ian Farnsworth Sara V. Cembalisty Tracy Lee Church Diana J. Zeng Guillaume Thimus Jeff Bennett Harry Laffin Eric Walters Lorenzo Dominguez Dominic Johnson Hannah Sherman Daniel Lavender Set Extension Artists Jessica Schlobohm Lance Summers Heather Abels Ian Butterfield Mia Lee Rendering Rendering Technical Directors Christian Rodriguez Lee Alexander Alex Tanguay Kayla Lewis Michael Meier Danny Caccavo Vincent Loeffler Simon Dominguez Stereoscopic Production Production Supervisors Production Assistants Creative Development Gavin Rodriguez Katherine Miller Jared Kushner Resource Management Lead Production Services Technician Nancy Kennedy Senior Production Services Technicians Jonathan Karlsson Evelyn Williams Kim Lopez-Castillo John Torrijos Christopher McQuarrie John Lennon Production Services Technicians Jill Culton Katie Holt Christopher Lopez-Castillo Bob Miller Timothy Roberts Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Ralph Eggleston Post Production ADR Loop Group Kirk Baily Reed Buck June Christopher Cam Clarke Roy Conli Cooper Cowgill David Cowgill Marlie Crisafulli Terri Douglas Jackie Gonneau Nicholas Guest Bridget Hoffman Kellie Hoover Leah Latham Jim Leung Yuri Lowenthal Tim Mertens Yumi Mizui Brian Norris Sundra Oakley Marcella Lentz-Pope Mike Powers Lynwood Robinson Shane Sweet Josie Trinidad Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Marin County, California Music Score Choir Tamara Bevard Karen Hogle Brown Hayden Eberhart Carrah Flahive Amy Fogerson Harriet Fraser Ayana Haviv Jennifer Haydn-Jones Michele Hemmings Callista Hoffman Elissa Johnston Kasondra Kazanjian Lesley Leighton Sarah Lynch Adriana Manfredi Cindy Marty Jessica Rotter Karen Whipple Schnurr Holly Sedillos Nike St. Clair Nancy Sulahian Kimberly Switzer Kristen Toedtman Suzanne Waters Elyse Willis Movie Land Animation Studios Executive Management President/Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Chief Operating Officer Karey Kirkpatrick Senior Advisor Rodney Rothman Movie Land Animation Studio Management Co-President, Feature Animation Group Karl Lagerfeld Head of Global Production Joseph Cavanaugh San Francisco Unit General Manager Jenna Nguyen Head of Feature Film Development Nicola Kneeland Development Executive Nicky Nguyen Head of Artist Management Kevin Webb Head of Production Technology Jessica Schlobohm Production Executives Ted Sandy Cohn Chris Meledandri Benjamin Plouffe Pipeline Directors Sam Marks Marcus Nguyen Production Technology Director Evan Rachel Wood Workflow Directors Dante Tantoco Dan Hermansen Kimberly Arnesen Studio Department Managers Milo Riccarand Miles Morales Hailey McGillivray Courtney Tahau Katherine Sarafian Additional Studio Department Manager Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Studio Associate Department Manager Mark Farquhar Studio Department Coordinators Glen McIntosh Nicholas Stoller Global Department / Development Global Department Managers Tiffany Hillkurtz Thomas Laffin Tiffany Nguyen Claudia Southmartin Shadi Almassizadeh Jim McLean Ronnie del Carmen Tom Lopez Global Department Coordinators Richard Nguyen Kathleen Dominguez Global Development Stuart Michael Dobbs Christopher Edwards John Erik Englund Christopher Barnett Serguei Kalentchouk Li-Ming Lawrence Lee Cara Christeson Malek Bonnie Tai Shimomi Madhavi Marigold Muppala Kyle Maxwell Erik Classen Chris Meledandri Stephen Heneveld Diana Rodriguez Yarrow Cheney William Nguyen Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Thanks to Everyone at Movie Land Animation Studios Who Supported this Production Animation Technology Research & Development Modeling Engineers Larry Lawrence Mark Christopher Lawrence Guillaume Nguyen Lauren Elliott Harry Gundersen Miles Rodriguez Tim Miller Editorial & Layout Engineers Tim Johnson Cody Cameron Jeffrey Edwards Kimberly Arnesen Lisa Suzuki Mark Spevick Richard Hollander Ted LaPai Animation & Rigging Engineers Josh Martino Stephen Heneveld Jin Kim Katherine Sarafian William McLaughlin Harriet Tubman Stacy Bissell Erika Dumont David Peifer Kosareff Martinez Panika Yanblack Eko Lorez Aro Koma Time Mano Sanjay Morales Chris Williams Robert Fisher Jr. Daniel Zettl Steve Lauer Rilly J. Parker Will Ferrell Alma Miller Danny Dimian Cassandra Kaiser Daniel Waldman Mercy Johnson Shader Writers, CFX, FX & Geometry Engineers Tari Uolska Dan Villarreal Smaffiatta Minckoolifasco Alecksandriana Merckwondaitaboscope Sandalon el Ckombleckxs Chris L. Alvarez Tom McGrath George Rodriguez Chad Meyer Ricky Rubio James Clayton Mario Cuomo Recka Marko Smalagasco Mario Rodriguez Katie Holt Will Hackett Diana Rodriguez Eduardo Padilla Shiyoon Kim Leiko Tanaka Lighting & Render Engineers Christina Steinberg Miles O'Brien Jin Johnson Jeffrey Shapiro Christopher Kowalski Anthony Riseborough Otis Rodriguez James Likowski Taylor Rodriguez Wang Leehom Erock Brumáçko Ian Farnsworth Ika Niaka Jospami Yanderump Rump Promp Sandy Dong John Torrijos Production Asset Management & Media Engineers Chris Mallisco Ralph Eggleston Amy R. Racius Quallie Celi Olly Alvarez Tom McGrath Kim Kardashian Zatanna Kambey Alexander Verbitskiy Raymond McDonald Rachel Feltman Tim Mertens Erika Dumont Gregory S. Butler Tim Miller Jake Paltrow Gabriel Guy Ian Farnsworth Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Carlos Saldanha William Richard Eric Walters Jocelyne Theresa Ward Andrea McCarthy Pablo Helman Configuration Management Engineers Bruce Smith Damon Kennedy Charlie Rodriguez Evelyn Lopez Jordan Kerner Jim Dodd Jake Lopez Angus MacLane Seth MacFarlane Timothy Rogerson Kimberley Rodriguez Mark Miller Rich McBride Don Hall Jordan Miller Kelly Asbury Kim Martinez Robert Zemeckis Christopher McQuarrie T.J. Miller Chris Lopez Harry Muller Jimmy Tsai Milo Castillo Gary Martinez Christopher Chung Kenny McGillivray Data Services & Farm Management Engineers Marlin McQuarrie Jin Nguyen Jim Nguyen Nathan Gouveia Don Henderson Digital Operations Supervisors Christopher Miller Carrie La Rese Hughes Michael Talarico Ernesto Antonio Quiroz II Stephen E. Ross Henri Dosclz Joshua Dominguez Jake Mattingly Timothy Lopez William Wira Mark Nguyen Engineering System Administrators Jeffrey Dominguez Kevin Webb Anthony Nguyen Gary McCartney Ivy Kim Kyle Winkelman Xavier Bec Boris Jacq Tim Johnson Jacqueline Adelmeyer Shane Rabey Jean-Marie Harris Christopher Stephanopoulos Stéphanie De Crescent Erika Dumont Luisa Dominguez Kim Martinez Operations System Administrators Christian Kambey Karen Gillan Kate Swanborg Chretien Maketh Sébastien Masino Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Tom Nguyen Eric Salas Lenny Gyllenhaal Pidgeon Martinez Kevin Hawkins Tim Brodsky Rob Letterman Sebastian Zuleta Jack LaVoie Ronnie del Carmen Brandon Lawless Audio Visual Engineers Karel Montan Brian Copenhagen Cody Nguyen Dan Villarreal Tari Miller Platform Service Operations Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Christopher Rodriguez Sean Foreman Larry LaPisco Katherine Sarafian Arthur Chouler-Missoffele Harry Lawrence Julie Damm Erik Strauss Mark Harden Digital Resource Administrators Rebecca Huntley Bob Persichetti Max Decroix Alejandro Galindo Richard Nguyen Jill Culton Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Motion Capture Technology James Likowski Miller Knestrict Larry McBrayer Bob Persichetti Information Security Harry Shannon Jack McGraw Jim Miller Dan Lavender Technology Management The Staff of Movie Land Animation Studios Administration Dominic Lewis Paul Mounsey Jordan Kerner Kathleen Kennedy Charlie Rodriguez Evan MacAulay Katherine Collins Luke Lawrence Daniel Edelson Business and Legal Affairs Ted V. Miller Michael LaPai Rodney Rothman Rebecca Karch Tomlinson Pidge Gunderson Jamie Chung Amy Pascal Christina Steinberg Gal Gadot Chris Wedge Chris Williams Carlos Saldanha Bex Taylor-Klaus Don Hall Aviva Corcovado Consumer Products and Franchise Development Jared Stern Ashore Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Martin Scorsese Larry McBrayer Lee Alexander Alexander Poei David Cohan Dave Needham Janet Nielsen Charlie O'Shea Danny Macdonald Victor Martinez Katie McCarthy Lenny Jackman Andrew Robinson Gwen Graham Harrison Ford Gary Summers Ian Lee Gal Gadot Henry Jackman Jeff Chasin Theo H. Vandernoot Iker J. de los Mozos Tom McGrath Christian Epunan Hernandez David VanTuyle Dean Calhoun Chris Meledandri Guillermo Sanchez Camacho Danny Macdonald Terry McAuliffe Samuel Martinez Kevin May Sebastian Zuleta Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Xavier Angel Velazquez Nancy Pelosi Earl Thomas Sarah Dignan Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Dan Hermansen Cera Kim Kim Foster-Dillon Ian Farnsworth Jeff Chung Panat Johnson Harry Shannon Christopher Lee Nick Cruz Jane Lynch Josh G. Chung Andy Cummings Ted Cruz Tara Strong Ez Zwick Evelyn Deavor Zack McQuarrie Pete Docter Chris Pratt Michael Halford Kim Stoller Gary Summers Development Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Christopher MacGuffin Jonathan Null Justin Lawrence James Crossley Rupert Gregson-Williams Education Rich McBride Don Hall Jordan Miller Kelly Asbury Kim Martinez Robert Zemeckis Christopher McQuarrie T.J. Miller Chris Lopez Harry Muller Jimmy Tsai Milo Castillo Gary Martinez Christopher Chung Kenny McGillivray Facilities and Shared Services Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Kanye Meledandri Mark Christopher Lawrence Guillermo Arambulo Larry McBrayer Jason Kerner Kathleen McIntosh Maya Kennedy Kim Lopez-Castillo Jonathan Karlsson Zachary Schmalzr Jimmy Wu Christopher Scarabosio Barry Andres Finance, Accounting, and Operations Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Michael Meier Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Evelyn Deavor Global Operations, Information Technology, & Technology Initiatives Roy Conli Rob Letterman Shiyoon Kim Chris Meledandri Stephen Heneveld Hailee Steinfeld Ben Estrada Josh Cooley Rob Bredow Robert Zemeckis Kathleen Kennedy Kathleen Thorson Good Frank Marshall Brandon Lawless Brian Michael Bendis Carlos Memdieta Gonzalez John Knoll Magdalena Biernat-Heikkinen Xavier Angel Velazquez Home Entertainment John Lasseter Jennifer Lee Chris Williams Rich Moore Roy Conli Jeff Panko Lorne Balfe Daniel Pemberton Jenny Harder Clark Spencer Jin Kim Don Hahn Dean DeBlois Mike Mitchell Kristina Reed Chris Meledandri Ben Juwono Human Resources, Recruiting, and WarnerMedia Relations David Stodolny Scott Hunter Dana Gaier Steven Spielberg Marc Schmidt Christopher McQuarrie Katie Crown Christopher Barnett Jill Culton Pete Docter Chris Pratt Christopher Boyes Jin Kim Nancy J. Wright Mike Inman Larry McCormick Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Morgan Schwier Mario Ryan Dominguez Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz International Channel and TV Distribution Anthony Beckwith Andrew Benz Justin Bischoff Franny Bohar Wyatt Cain Bryan Czerniawski Audra Duval Michael Fails Kristen Ficara Peter Flores Anastasia Folorunso Teddy Gibbons Tara Guckeen Julia Orchard-Heymans Erica M. Hohf Daisy Hoffman William V. Hopper Paul Kahil Ryan Klutch Jack Leary Sean Matthews Matthew McCoubry Tricia Mears Sara Neuffer Jessie Pellegrino Nicholas Peter Philippou Constance Pierce-Winters James Sandlin Karel Schurman Anna Stachow Gillian Stoneburner Marketing Bruce Smith Damon Kennedy Charlie Rodriguez Evelyn Lopez Jordan Kerner Jim Dodd Jake Lopez Angus MacLane Seth MacFarlane Timothy Rogerson Kimberley Rodriguez Mark Miller Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation Soundtrack Album on Songs TBA Special Thanks Peter Morgan Bob Persichetti Conrad Vernon Images supplied by Getty Images This production participation in the New York State Governor's Office of Motion Picture & Television Development's Post Production Credit Program With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Visual Effects Work Undertaken in South Australia With the assistance of South Australian Film Corporation This Motion Picture © 2021 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. Story and Screenplay © 2021 Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. Original Score © 2021 Warner-Olive Music, LLC Country of First Publication: United States of America. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Warner Bros. Entertainment and Movie Land Animation Studios are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits